Sueños de Lobo
by KittieBatch
Summary: Sueños recurrentes invaden las noches de Derek Hale y el protagonista de ellos es nada más y nada menos que el debilucho, flaco y pálido Stiles Stilinski. (Todos los derechos reservados - Omegaverse)
1. Sueños de Lobo

**Sueños de Lobo**

 **I**

Después de tantos días persiguiendo criaturas sobre naturales Stiles necesitaba un descanso, un serio descanso, así que olvidándose de los hombres lobo, banshees, cazadores, kitsunes, kanimas y otras especies se echó a tomar una merecida siesta, quizás no era el lugar para hacerlo pero su cuerpo no tenía la fuerza necesaria para llegar a su casa. No sabía cuantas horas durmió, pero seguramente alguien habría notado su ausencia, se hallaba en loft de los Hale, Isaac le había dejado un sitio en el sillón y no dudó en descansar, aquella noche era luna llena, así que sus lobunos amigos seguramente estarían corriendo por el bosque o haciendo lo que sea que hacen los lobos en la intimidad de sus noche de luna.

Estiró su cuerpo con pereza y buscó su teléfono, pronto sería media noche, así que era mejor volver a casa, ese día su padre estaba de turno por lo que no le reñiría por llegar tarde, con cuidado de no hacer ruido salió del loft y buscó su Jeep emprendiendo la vuelta a casa, sin embargo la extraña sensación de ser vigilado rondaba sus sentidos, era cierto que solo era un simple humano pero siempre tuvo los sentidos más desarrollados que el resto de personas. Quizás era un poco por el TDAH o porque definitivamente algo estaba mal en él más allá de lo médicamente probable, pero el punto en todo esto era esa sensación de ser vigilado, casi acechado. A pesar de ello llegó a casa sin contratiempos y sin ganas de enfrentarse a otra bestia sobrenatural se metió a la cama.

Lo que jamás tuvo en cuenta era que la bestia sobrenatural que estaba tras su rastro no era otro que Derek Hale, el Lobo tenía fuertes razones para creen que algo andaba mal con Stiles, era la única explicación lógica que encontró para que sus sentidos lobunos se alterasen en cada ocasión que el adolescente se paseaba cerca de él, había algo en Stiles y esa noche decidió averiguarlo, fue una suerte que Isaac lo llevara al loft dejándolo descansar allí, la luna solía revelar la verdadera forma de los seres y Derek estaba allí para averiguarlo.

 **II**

Las noches peligrosas para los hombres lobo pasaron sin novedad alguna, incluso para Derek que no apartaba de su cabeza que algo extraño sucedía con Stiles, la presencia del humano solía poner en equilibrio a la peculiar manada de Scott, a su entendimiento, el desesperante Stiles Stilinski tenía ese efecto por el hecho de ser el único Omega en ella, a pesar de ocultarlo perfectamente con supresoras sabía que era un Omega, y es que en los humanos también se manejaba esos términos pero con la diferencia de que era puramente biológico y no asunto de estar o no en una manada, los humanos como Stiles y el resto nacían Omegas, betas o Alphas y jamás cambiarían su naturaleza, no como los lobos, ellos podían ser Omegas, Betas y Alphas, saltar de una clase a otra en cuestión de minutos. En el caso de Derek, su parte humana se reveló Alpha y su parte lobuna había ido de Beta a Alpha y de vuelta a beta.

Él supo de la naturaleza de Stiles desde que se conocieron, pudo olfatear bajo los químicos que su naturaleza no era beta, era un Omega, pero creyendo que no era el indicado para revelar esa verdad guardó el secreto del joven, además existían cosas más interesantes y preocupantes en su vida que un adolescente que miente sobre su condición. Con el tiempo Stiles era una especie de pegamento que mantenía a todo el mundo en su lugar, Derek estaba seguro que sin él, por muy Alpha verdadero que fuese Scott, no hubiese logrado mantener a la manada junta. Entonces un pensamiento saltó a la cabeza del hombre ¿acaso Scott había tomado a Stiles como su Omega? No era necesario ser pareja para ocupar temporalmente ese lugar en una manada de lobos, o bueno lobos, banshees, cazadores, kitsunes y lo que surgiera esta semana.

Ante ese pensamiento Derek se removió con un dejo de molestia, y es que existía una razón más para estar preocupado, desde hace meses sus sueños cambiaron, por lo general tenía pesadillas que involucraban a su familia culpándolo de sus muertes, veía a su madre quemarse entre gritos de dolor y le escuchaba preguntarle ¿por qué lo hizo?, en el fondo él guardaba la culpa de haberse dejado seducir por Kate, esa psicótica mujer lo envolvió en sus mentiras con facilidad y él fue el estúpido que cayó en ellas. Sin embargo los sueños habían cambiado, ya no tenía pesadillas con la muerte de su familia, ahora soñaba con Stiles.

 **III**

Derek se removió en la cama con pereza, se sentía relajado como pocas veces lo estuvo en su vida, la luz del día se colaba por las cortinas y el aroma a café recién hecho inundó sus sentidos, abrió los ojos hallando el sitio a su lado en la cama vacío, sin embargo ese delicioso aroma se hallaba impregnado en todo el lugar, era difícil describirlo, era como el aroma de libro viejo, la primavera y menta, mucha menta. Salió de la cama sin importarle hallarse desnudo, los rasguños en la espalda le indicaban la maravillosa noche de sexo que tuvo. Al bajar hacia la cocina apreció a alguien tarareando una canción, avanzó un poco más y desde el marco de la puerta pudo apreciarlo, de espaldas y con la pijama puesta a la carrera se hallaba él, Stiles, con su cuerpo delgado y la piel del cuello llena del rastro de sus labios.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, él era la causa de sentirse tan bien, como si todos sus pecados se hallaran redimidos, como si la oscuridad lo hubiese abandonado, era él quien lo salvó de sus demonios, Stiles, su Stiles. -Buenos días lobito- lo escuchó decir sin dejar de ocuparse del desayuno.

-Huele bien- murmuró como respuesta y se acercó a él abrazándolo por la cintura y recargando su rostro en el cuello del joven, su marca reposaba en él, cosa que lo hizo sentir aún mejor.

-¿Quieres café?- preguntó antes de girar el rostro lo suficiente para compartir un beso lento y juguetón, de esos que solo se comparten con la persona indicada.

-Claro- fue su respuesta, aunque no se apartó de él, en cambio posó sus manos en el apenas abultado vientre del joven, unos cuantos meses de espera y su primer cachorro llegaría...

 **IV**

La primera vez que soñó con Stiles prácticamente saltó de la cama asustado, ¿qué mierda pasaba con su cabeza? seguramente tanto corretear y ser correteado comenzaba a arruinarlo, ¿o es que acaso su lobo interno intentaba decirle algo?, seguramente no, obviamente no, ¡que no! ¿por qué tendría que hablarle su lobo sobre Stiles? Sin embargo el recuerdo de aquel sueño arruinó su humor por el resto del día.

Esa tarde se encontró con Scott y Stiles caminando por el bosque, ellos hablaban de tonterías y Derek, que tenía un asunto con Scott, no tuvo más remedio que acercarse para conversar con el Alpha, dio una de sus miradas frías y aterradoras al joven humano y este se marchó nervioso. como siempre que se encontraban, o bueno, casi siempre, últimamente Stilinski iba perdiendo el miedo a Derek y respondía a sus amenazas -¡No me asustas!- había dicho con enojo para recibir una mirada aún más aterradora -Quizás un poquito- masculló y se marchó hacia el sitio donde dejó su Jeep. No quiso admitir que encontrarse frente a frente con el joven hizo a sus sentidos sentir un cosquilleo que bloqueó preocupándose de cosas mas lobunas.

Y los días siguientes el sueño se repetía, siempre de la misma forma, siempre era Stiles, siempre eran ellos, existía un 'nosotros' en esa curiosa realidad que se dibujaba cuando se abandonaba al mundo onírico, algunas veces al despertar estiraba el brazo y se aseguraba que solo se trataba de un sueño, que él no estaba allí.

 **V**

-Aunque no lo creas- Stiles y Cora conversaban en la sala, Derek podía escucharlos con su súper oído lobuno, no sabía exactamente que hora era, pero tampoco estaba interesado, no tenía intenciones de salir de la cama y ver al joven, no cuando otra vez soñó con él. Sentía un poco de vergüenza por tener esa clase de cosas en su cabeza, sin embargo aún no hallaba una forma de deshacerse de ello y tampoco podía contárselo a nadie, ya era terrible que él lo supiera, no sabía como reaccionarían los demás.

-Osea que podrías ser un lobo...- comentaba Cora interesada, Derek agudizó su oído para escuchar con más claridad aquello, quizás era lo que hacía raro a Stiles, tal vez él tenía un secreto que lo hacía diferente, tal vez también era sobrenatural.

-Casi, pero la idea de pertenecer a la manada de Peter no era alentadora- sentenció Stiles.

-Espera, entonces si entendí bien, Peter, mi tío Peter, te ofreció darte la mordida, eso es mucha amabilidad para él...

-Creo que lo más sorprendente es que respetó que no quisiera ser mordido, creí que me arrancaría la garganta por negarme pero salí vivo y humano de eso...

-Stiles, creo que lo hizo porque... no me odies pero lo noté al instante, eres un Omega...

-¿Cosa de lobos?- Stiles no lo negó, Derek entonces decidió salir de la cama, sentía curiosidad por las cosas que comentaba el joven, ¿por qué Peter se detuvo? ¿por qué respetarlo y no tomarlo como parte de su manada? ¿por qué no tomarlo como suyo?

-Solo de los nacidos como lobos, tenemos algunas ventajas... por ejemplo, si tuvieras hijos con un lobo... digamos ¿Scott? ellos serían mejores en todos los sentidos, porque vienen en la genética...

-¿Como lobitos 2.0?- rió Stiles no solo por la idea de lobos mejorados sino por usar a Scott como ejemplo.

-Sí algo así.

-¿Crees que Scott esté interesado en hacer ese tipo de lobitos?- comentó más como una broma, pero un gruñido interrumpió el ambiente relajado que mantenían. No era otro que Derek, había escuchado todo el tema de Stiles y Scott, aunque solía controlarse bastante bien la idea no resultó agradable a su parte lobuna, ya tenía sospechas que Scott y Stiles podrían estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas. -Creo que mejor me voy- mencionó tomando sus llaves al ver aparecer a Derek, interpretó ese gruñido como una advertencia.

-Cora, fuera- ordenó Derek y su hermana salió del lugar confundida, pero era un orden y no podía revelarse contra él, aún era su superior en la manada y en edad.

-Yo me voy con ella- Stiles quiso salir de allí, sin embargo Derek lo tomó por el brazo pegándolo a su cuerpo, estaba furioso, molesto, pero también lleno de deseo, Stiles estaba quieto, casi en shock por como el lobo parecía querer quitarle la garganta.

Y entonces, cuando Stiles estaba considerando que su fin había llegado, que Derek por fin estaba harto de él y su molesta humanidad, sucedió algo que ni el mismo lobo procesó correctamente, de forma brusca buscó los labios del joven en un beso demandante, lleno de esa rabia que acompañó aquella imagen de Scott y Stiles uniéndose. -Largo- dijo Derek separándose de él cuando comprendió la locura que cometió. El joven lo vio por unos segundos y salió del lugar en silencio, entonces Derek sintió su piel cosquillear y la sensación de pérdida se instaló en él ¿qué mierda había hecho? ¿por qué besó a ese humano? ¡Suficiente! no más tonterías, él no estaba interesado a Stiles, todo era culpa de esos sueños, estaba seguro que de tanto soñar con él una especie de sugestión se formó en él, porque claramente, él no tenía interés en Stiles Stilinski, los sueños son sueños, en su caso pesadillas, solo quedaba fingir que nada había pasado. Quizás si no hablaban del tema se olvidaría todo, a él no le gustaba Stiles, ese joven irritante no le gustaba, ni a su parte humana ni a su parte lobuna y esos sueños no significaban nada, así decidió tratar el asunto, aunque su piel aún ardiera en los puntos que se rozaron con la piel del joven.

* * *

 _ **Mi primer intento con el Sterek, tengo una idea sobre ellos, uniendo omegaverse y todo el tema de los lobos pero primero quiero asegurarme que estoy tomando el Sterek de la forma en que debería. Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden pasarse por mis otras historias, visitar mi página de facebook 'Fanfics by KittieBatch' y dejar su hermoso y valioso comentario.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima :)**_


	2. Sueños de Lobo II

_**Decidí continuar esta historia después de recibir buena cantidad de comentarios pidiendo que no la dejara en ese punto, espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 **Sueños de Lobo II**

 **I**

-Nunca seré titular- decía Stiles a Scott cuando los vestidores del equipo de Lacrosse quedaron vacíos, ese día la práctica fue particularmente intensa y los músculos de su cuerpo estaban pidiendo tregua. Además tenía el tema de Derek en la cabeza, por eso intentaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con Scott o con cualquiera menos Derek o Cora.

-Puedes hacerlo Stiles- animaba Scott guardando su equipo -Solo debes entrenar un poco más...

-Vamos Scott, ambos sabemos que aunque mi vida se vaya entrenando jamás tendré reflejos buenos o la concentración necesaria para merecer un puesto titular.

-¿Lo dices por el TDAH o por ser un Omega?- de pronto su amigo tenía ese gesto serio de 'a ti te pasa algo y vas a decírmelo'.

-Por todo Scott, mírame, soy solo un... Stiles... no tengo ni un nombre decente Scott, tú mas que nadie sabe cómo soy, incluso en el mundo humano ya era malo ser yo, cuando los veo a todos ustedes siento que no soy más que inútil, la damisela en peligro...

-No Stiles, eres el miembro más útil de la manada, tu me enseñaste a controlarme, me apoyaste incluso desde antes de saber con exactitud que me estaba pasando- Scott sorprendió al joven al abrazarlo con fuerza, el lobo sabía como la cabeza de Stiles algunas veces simplemente creaba conclusiones erradas sobre sí mismo.

-Gracias- suspiró el joven sin soltar a su lobuno amigo -lo necesitaba... últimamente no siento que las cosas estén claras para mí.

-¿Pasó algo?- El lobo sabía que la expresión de desamparo en la cara de su mejor amigo no se podía tomar a juego, esa expresión requería toda la atención posible. Entonces vio como abría la boca dispuesto a decir algo, escuchaba su corazón palpitar tan rápido que se asustó.

 **II**

Cora observó con curiosidad a Derek, su hermano se hallaba ausente en los últimos días, lo veía pasearse por el loft sin energía, incluso se comunicaba menos de lo habitual, era tal la situación que hasta Peter se hallaba preocupado. Los días siguientes a su arrebatado actuar hacia Stiles, el lobo decidió no pensar en ello y se tomó el fin de semana para ir a un par de bares y tener algo casual, en otras ocasiones funcionaba perfectamente, sin embargo esta vez regresó aún más confundido y frustrado, el sexo casual no fue la respuesta.

Seguía soñando con Stiles, día tras día los sueños aparecían poniendo aún más inquieta su naturaleza, desde aquel infortunado suceso, Stiles no volvió a aparecer por el loft o siquiera encontrarlo, parecía que el chico se había borrado de la faz de la tierra, aunque sabía que estaba bien, algunas ocasiones podía sentir el rastro de su presencia impregnado en Scott.

Debería sentirse aliviado de que el joven no estuviese más siendo una molestia en su vida, pero no era el caso, algunas ocasiones era capaz de olvidarse de su existencia, entonces todo iba bien, se ponía de mejor humor y hasta se volvía más conversador, entonces, al llegar la noche volvía Stiles a su vida, en forma de sueño, en forma de amor...

 **III**

-¿Stiles?- Scott llamó el nombre de su amigo, parecía que de pronto estaba en una especie de trance.

-Lo siento... yo... Scott, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?- no tenía humor para confesarle a su mejor amigo, casi hermano, Alpha de la manada, el único que se supone sabe de su condición como Omega, aparte de Melissa y su padre, que Derek Hale lo había besado sin previo aviso y después lo había botado de su casa.

-Está bien, solo quiero que estés bien- murmuró el lobo resignado, algunas veces Stiles solo necesitaba algo de tiempo.

Salieron de los vestidores en silencio, la escuela se hallaba prácticamente vacía, pronto caería la noche y era mejor volver a casa, aunque Stilinski papá estaba de turno, Stiles quería llegar a casa, darse un baño y meterse a la cama para disfrutar sentirse miserable un poco. Porque él en realidad tenía derecho a sentirse miserable por todas las cosas que le sucedían. -Alto- murmuró Scott deteniendo sus pasos -No estamos solos- ¡genial, genial, genial! solo eso podía faltar, que una criatura sobrenatural apareciera para querérselo comer, matarlo, poseerlo o convertirlo, o quizás todas las anteriores. ¿Qué estaba pagando para siempre terminar corriendo por su vida?

Su primera idea fue llamar a Isaac como refuerzo, el chico debería estar cerca, después de la práctica se marchó a visitar a Allison, así que si lo llamaba en esos momentos podrían hacer frente a lo que venía. Stiles observó asustado a su amigo, Scott se había convertido hombre lobo y olfateaba el ambiente como si buscara peligro, entonces, cuando los nervios de Stiles estaban por quebrarse el llanto de un bebé inundó el pasillo haciendo que gritara aterrado refugiándose tras Scott.

 **IV**

 _"Mensaje de: Scott_

 _Ven a la escuela, es una emergencia"_

Derek observó el mensaje y no dudó en ir a la ayuda de Scott, seguramente algo muy malo había pasado para que el Alpha pidiese su ayuda, muy en contra de sus deseos, Cora también se unió al rescate en el último minuto, sin perder mucho tiempo olfatearon el ambiente para encontrar a Scott quien, para no perder la costumbre, se hallaba acompañado de Stiles.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Cora en posición defensiva a medida que avanzaban hacia el pasillo donde el aroma de los jóvenes nacía.

-No lo sé- contestó apurado Derek, después de tanto tiempo sin tener cerca el aroma del omega, sus sentidos parecían solo querer concentrarse en él interfiriendo en su deber como lobo, una razón para confundirse aún más sobre su cordura. -No te acerques Scott, lo asustas- a sus oídos llegó la voz de Stiles regañando a su amigo, la respuesta del lobo fue una especie de gruñido.

Los Hale se vieron confundidos y apuraron sus pasos hasta llegar a ellos, la imagen que hallaron resultó sorprendente en todos los niveles, al final del pasillo y sentado en el suelo, Stiles sostenía un bulto pequeño en sus brazos y Scott parecía un poco molesto por tener que estar lejos de su amigo. -¿Por esto me llamaste? Creí que alguien quería arrancarte la cabeza- gruñó Derek con su habitual bien humor y excelentes habilidades sociales.

-Stiles me arrancará la cabeza si me acerco- suspiró - te llamé porque necesitamos ayuda con algo...

-No lo llames algo- regañó Stiles sin dejar de acunar el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, asiento de un balbuceo se escuchara -Es un bebé, no muy humano, pero bebé al fin y al cabo.

-¡¿Bebé?!- gritaron los Hale confundidos.

-Eso- dijo Scott chasqueando la lengua claramente molesto -lo hallamos aquí dentro de un cesto cubierto con unas mantas y Stiles entró en plan mamá y no deja que me acerque.

-Que no es cosa mía, el bebé llora cuando te acercas- replicó sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

-¿De qué color tiene los ojos?- preguntó Derek con su habitual seriedad intentando controlar el impulso protector que le generó ver a Stiles con un bebé en brazos, era como estar en uno de sus sueños, donde ellos tenían una familia, donde estaban juntos.

-Son amarillos, como los de Scott antes de ser Alpha- contestó -Se quedó dormido...

-Es una cría abandonada, no podemos dejarlo desamparado- murmuró Cora viendo con ternura al Omega tan comprometido con mantener tranquilo al bebé.

Derek tardó unos momentos en decidir si era buena idea o no llevarse al bebé, quizás sus padres estarían buscándolo -Lo dejaron aquí a propósito- comentó Stiles como si adivinara sus pensamientos -Viene con una nota de 'Puedes quedártelo si quieres, a mí no me sirve'- casi gruñó lo último molesto, Scott no mentía cuando dijo que estaba en plan maternal.

-Hay que llevarlo al loft- por fin habló Derek intentando no ver más de lo necesario a Stiles, y es que últimamente su sueños habían subido de tono, cada noche era la misma imagen, escuchaba un leve ronroneo y después la voz de Stiles llamando su nombre, al abrir los ojos se encontraba con el cuerpo del joven bajo el suyo, envueltos en las sábanas, totalmente desnudos y los rastros de sus besos y caricias por toda su piel.

-Creo que es mejor llevarlo a mi casa- intervino Stiles intentando ponerse de pie con todo y el bebé -Scott- llamó a su amigo.

-¿No vas a intentar asesinarme?- preguntó el lobo sin darse cuenta que Derek lucía más molesto de lo habitual y eso era por el simple hecho de que Stiles solicitara ayuda a otro y no a él, aunque era obvio, Scott era su mejor amigo y el Alpha de la manada.

-Que no fui yo, era el bebé, necesito pararme- se quejó y Scott lo ayudó recogiendo de paso el cesto en que lo hallaron con la nota que mencionó Stiles.

-No es un bebé normal, estará mejor en el loft- mencionó Derek sin apartar la mirada de Scott y Stiles, algo estaba molestándose en su interior, la imagen de Stiles con el bebé le resultaba gratificante, verlo sacar su instinto y proteger al pequeño era toda una experiencia, pero integrar a Scott al cuadro no era agradable.

-Es un bebé, necesita cuidados que ninguno de ustedes puede darle- contrarrestó Stiles dispuesto a no ceder -Va a venir conmigo a casa, estará mejor allí.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué experiencia tienes tú cuidando bebés? Ninguna -gruñó Derek acercándose peligrosamente a Stiles.

-Tengo instinto Derek, puedo cuidarlo.

-Sí, como no, ¿tú? no me hagas reír, es un lobo, no puede estar con un humano.

-¿No me digas?- Stiles y Derek se hallaban tan cerca y la tensión entre ellos era tal que Cora y Scott estaban por lanzarse a separarlos -Di lo que quieras Hale pero no vas a llevarlo a un sitio sin las comodidades necesarias, es un bebé, voy a cuidarlo quieras o no - Stiles aprovechó la cercanía y quizás para enfurecer más al hombre o para desquitarse, se estiró un poco y dejó un beso en las mejillas de Derek que dejó en shock a los tres lobos. -¿Vienen? aún tenemos que averiguar de quién es y si tiene familia buscándolo o si hay que protegerlo, ¿quieren llamar a Deaton?

-Yo lo llamo- murmuró Scott aún en shock, Derek metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y caminó tras un decidido Stiles que caminaba con el pequeño entre sus brazos. Ahora todos irían a la casa del joven, pero lo más importante era que... Derek se hallaba sumamente confundido.


	3. Sueños de Lobo III

**_Un capitulo más, espero que les guste, las cosas comienzan a ponerse un poquito interesantes, entre Derek y Stiles. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_**

* * *

 **Sueños de Lobo III**

Stiles no dio tregua sobre el asunto del bebé y nadie se atrevió a contradecir sus deseos, así que seguido de los tres lobos llegaron al estacionamiento de la escuela, donde se hallaba su Jeep, se detuvo un momento y se dio cuenta que algo faltaba -¿Dónde está su auto?- preguntó a Cora.

-Bueno, como creímos que el asunto era urgente corrimos hacia acá...

Stiles pareció meditar algo y se acercó a Scott -En el bolsillo trasero- dijo y su amigo entendió a la perfección a qué se refería, con total familiaridad metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones de su amigo y sacó las llaves. Derek, que hasta ese momento parecía estar en shock, observó con recelo la escena, ¿Scott estaba tocando a Stiles? porque para él, aquello era una simple excusa para poner sus manos sobre el humano.

-Yo tengo la moto aquí, así que me iré en ella- advirtió Scott y Stiles asintió -Iré primero al hospital para contarle a mi madre lo que pasa, tiene experiencia en eso de los bebés...

-Llamaré a papá cuando lleguemos, no olvides llevar a Deaton contigo- el lobo tomó su motocicleta y camino junto a ella algunos metros para evitar que el ruido despertara al bebé. Sin embargo las precauciones no fueron suficientes y, aunque mínimo, el ruido despertó al bebé, era un cachorro de lobo, era obvio que su oído fuese ultra sensible.

Stiles se apuró a tratar de calmarlo susurrando palabras dulces a su oído y pegándolo a su corazón para que los latidos de su corazón lo calmaran -No puedo conducir con el bebé, ¿Conduces Cora?- preguntó a la chica que observaba con sumo interés como Stiles se acoplaba perfectamente al pequeño lobo.

-No tiene permiso- Derek prácticamente arrancó las llaves de las manos de Stiles -Yo conduzco.

Stiles decidió morderse la lengua y no decir las trescientas cosas desagradables que le pasaron por la cabeza en ese momento, ¿cómo es que Derek podía ser tan idiota viendo que las cosas están como están? 'Respira Stiles, respira' se dijo intentando calmarse -Iremos al supermercado primero, necesitamos leche, pañales y lo que sea que usan los bebés- murmuró subiendo al auto con ayuda de Cora. Derek respondió con un gruñido y nadie habló el resto del trayecto hasta que llegaron al supermercado, era de noche y el viento comenzó a soplar, Cora se quedó dormida en la parte trasera, así que de mala gana, Derek y Stiles junto al bebé bajaron del auto y entraron a la tienda -Toma un carrito- ordenó a Derek tapando con cuidado al bebé que dormía tranquilo en sus brazos.

Derek obedeció, a pesar de que su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, debía admitir que era relajante estar cerca de Stiles, los dos juntos... era curioso como alguien con la personalidad tan 'única' de Stilinski, era capaz de volverse una fiera por defender a un niño que no era suyo.

Entraron al lugar agradeciendo escapar de los dedos helados del viento, Stiles acomodó al bebé en sus brazos y se encaminaron por los pasillos buscando las cosas necesarias para el bebé -¿Grandes o extra grandes?- preguntó Stiles tomando desprevenido a Derek que intentaba comprender la lógica de poner los condones al final del pasillo.

-Extragrandes- contestó orgulloso sin apartar la mirada de los condones.

-Creo que es pequeño para los extragrandes...- murmuraba Stiles analizando las diferentes marcas de pañales -¿Cuanto crees que mida?

-¿No crees que es algo personal?- Derek de pronto sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y el recuerdo de sus sueños volvió, de pronto se le antojó enseñarle a Stiles que si tanto se hallaba interesado en el tamaño, podría comprobarlo por sí mismo.

-Es un bebé, no aplica- murmuró Stiles sintiendo sus brazos comenzar a doler.

-¿Ah?- Derek por fin desvió la mirada de los condones y se encontró con Stiles observando los pañales, entonces se sintió como un maldito pervertido, ¡por supuesto! se refería al tamaño de los pañales y no a... ¿qué mierda tenía en la cabeza?

-¿Me ayudas?- pidió Stiles, necesitaba un respiro, tener los brazos en la misma posición hacía que dolieran. Derek asintió en silencio y apartando todos esos pensamientos de Stiles completamente desnudo gimiendo su nombre, tomó al bebé que ahora se hallaba despierto, para evitar que llorase, Derek dejó sentir su naturaleza lobuna a lo que el bebé respondió increíblemente bien, casi tan bien como al aroma de Stiles.

-No deberías ocultarlo- murmuró Derek mientras jugaba con el pequeño y Stiles seguía intentando escoger los pañales.

-¿Ocultar el qué?- sus brazos estaban cansados ¿cómo se supone que haría eso algún día? aunque claro, era una lejana posibilidad, casi inexistente ¿quién querría estar con él? Seguramente moriría solo, con quince gatos a su lado y viendo los infomerciales en la tv, claro, si una criatura sobrenatural no lo asesinaba antes.

-Que eres un Omega.

-Tengo mis motivos- comentó incómodo -¡No puedo con esto Derek! ¿cuáles son mejores para él? ¿alguna idea? ¿los bebés lobo son alérgicos a algo?

-Tranquilo- se burló Derek dando un apretón suave en su hombro -Llevaremos los grandes, estos- señaló Derek una marca de pañales con el logotipo de un cachorro -mamá solía poner de esos a Cora.

-Ahora solo falta la leche- mencionó una vez los pañales estuvieron en la carretilla junto al talco, las toallas húmedas, el shampoo y todo un set de baño que seguramente sería útil esa misma noche.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia otro pasillo, Stiles se detuvo para meter otras cosas al carrito dejando que Derek se adelantara con el bebé, se estiró un poco y tomó un paquete de galletas, de pronto tenía antojo de picar algo, casi sería hora de la cena y su estómago pronto pediría algo de comer. Pensaba en ordenar algo tan pronto llegara a casa, con todo el tema del bebé seguramente no le quedaría mucho tiempo para cocinar. Al llegar al pasillo de la leche pudo observar como un par de mujeres coqueteaban con Derek e intentaban tomar al pequeño en brazos haciendo que comenzara a llorar.

Stiles avanzó hacia ellos claramente molesto -Dámelo- exigió casi arrancando de los brazos de Derek al pequeño que se escondió en el cuello de Stiles aún emitiendo pequeños sollozos, no dijo más, tomó la leche y como pudo empujó el carrito hacia la caja dejando a Derek confundido.

-Stiles, espera- decía caminando tras él ignorando por completo la mirada seductora de las chicas -Déjame ayudarte.

-No gracias Derek, estás muy ocupado y no queremos distraerte- contestó el joven claramente molesto haciendo que la cajera se sintiera un poco incómoda al estar de pronto, envuelta en una pelea de pareja.

-No es lo que crees- decía el lobo, cuando Stiles prácticamente le arrebató al bebé de los brazos sintió una sensación desagradable recorrerlo, no fue consciente de que se hallaba cómodo con un pequeño en brazos.

-No necesitas explicar nada, solo estamos aquí por él- Stiles seguía protegiendo de Derek al bebé.

La cajera anunció la cantidad a pagar y antes de que el joven sacara su cartera, Derek pagó aún con la mirada de culpa, el Omega no volvió a dirigirle la palabra hasta que llegaron a su casa, entonces se encontraron con Melissa y Scott en la sala -Supuse que estás cansado, hice la cena- dijo ella dando un abrazo a Stiles, era como un segundo hijo, uno bastante peculiar pero no menos querido.

-Te amo- Stiles casi salta de la emoción, sin embargo se abstuvo ya que el bebé estaba dormido.

-Scott me puso al tanto, Isaac está desempolvando tu vieja cuna, hablé con tu padre y estamos de acuerdo en que no pueden entregarlo a las autoridades teniendo la luna llena cerca y sin saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

-¿Quieres...?- ella asintió emocionada a la pregunta y tomó al bebé en brazos acunándolo con la sabiduría de quien se ha visto en esta situación antes. -Tengo que limpiar mi habitación, se quedará allí.

-Te ayudo- se ofreció Derek ante la mirada confusa de todos, incluyendo a Cora.

No hubo respuesta así que el lobo siguió al joven escaleras arriba en completo silencio, podía contar con los dedos de las manos las ocasiones en que pisó la habitación de Stiles, la primera fue aquella en que lo acorraló entre la puerta y su cuerpo para exigirle que lo ayudase a arreglar todo el asunto con la policía. La habitación lucía bastante bien para un adolescente, limpia, ordenada, la cama hecha, los libros en sus repisas, veía analizar al chico todos los espacios y adivinó que buscaba posibles peligros para el bebé. Entonces Stiles se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir por la aspiradora, nunca estaba de más aspirar.

Derek se estaba cansando de ese Stiles mudo y decidido a hablar se interpuso entre el joven y la salida -Vamos a hablar- lo tomó de la muñeca y cerró la puerta asegurándose de poner el seguro.

-No hay nada de qué hablar- contestó intentando escapar de las manos firmes que lo sostenían.

-Claro que sí, no sé que pensaste que estaba sucediendo en el supermercado, pero no era lo que parecía- Derek comenzaba a frustrase, con el joven siempre se encontraba frustrado de alguna forma.

-Bien ¿quieres saber qué creo que sucedía? te lo diré- Stiles también estaba llegando a su límite, lo último que imaginó al levantarse esa mañana fue que terminaría siendo mamá sustituta de un cachorro de lobo y que haría las compras con nada más y nada menos que Derek 'Gruñido, gruñido' Hale. -Creo que estabas usando al bebé para ligar- lo dijo, eso era todo, quizás esa noche moriría.

-No es cierto, jamás usaría al bebé para ligar, ellas solo se acercaron.

-Claro y tu estabas tan preocupado por el bienestar del bebé que casi dejas que lo toquen ¿qué decías de que los bebés lobo y los humanos no eran buena combinación?

-Escucha Stilinski, cedí a traerlo a tu casa, tu no sabes nada de bebés y te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda.

-¿Disculpa? ¡Soy un maldito Omega! Tengo instinto y al menos no lo uso para ligar- el grito de Stiles posiblemente se escuchó al otro lado de la calle, Scott e Isaac estaban dispuestos a subir y tomar del cuello a Derek, sin embargo Melissa pidió que no intervinieran, ella había notado algo extraño en ellos, especialmente en Derek, la última vez que Stiles estuvo en el hospital Derek apareció sin previo aviso, se quedó un par de horas con él y después se marchó, ella no quiso preguntar, a pesar de que el comportamiento del lobo iba en contra de toda su naturaleza.

El corazón de Stiles estaba por salirse de su pecho, respiraba con dificultad, no sabía exactamente si era un ataque de ansiedad o un infarto ante tantas emociones, de pronto se veía pálido y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, Derek alcanzó a tomarlo en brazos evitando que cayera al suelo cuando sus piernas flaquearon -Oye niño, no juegues- decía el lobo llevándolo hasta la cama y recostándolo en ella, entonces el aroma del joven se intensificó, el verdadero aroma del Omega, el Omega virgen que espera por el Alpha correcto. La parte lobuna de Derek se deleitó con el aroma de Stiles, no solo resultaba aún más delicioso que en sus sueños, esto si era real.

-Exquisito- murmuró el lobo dejando ver sus ojos brillar. Sintió la mirada confusa de Stiles sobre él y se acercó un poco más para aspirar su aroma enterrando su nariz en su cuello.

-Derek, suéltame- pidió el chico asustado pero el lobo no parecía dispuesto a apartarse de él. -Derek, oye, Derek, lobo... ¡Estúpido lobo suéltame!

-Lo siento- el grito de Stiles sacudió sus neuronas haciendo que reaccionara. -No quería... ¿te forcé a algo?

-¿Qué? No, solo te pusiste raro... escucha Derek, si es por el asunto de ser un Omega, no tienes que preocuparte, volveré a esconder mi aroma, no te molestará, sé que los Lobos son de nariz sensible. Y sobre el bebé, no me importa con quien ligues, pero no lo uses como herramienta de seducción. Hay que concentrarnos en encontrar a su familia.

Derek no dijo nada, sin embargo Stiles pudo leer en sus ojos aceptación a su predicamento. el chico salió de la cama sintiéndose mejor y pasando frente a Derek fue por la aspiradora -Hay que ponerle un nombre- sugirió cuando el joven terminó de aspirar.

-Es cierto, no puede llamarse 'Bebé' por siempre... ¿alguna sugerencia?

-Tiene que ser un nombre fuerte, que represente sus orígenes.

-Fido no es una opción- Isaac apareció llevando consigo la cuna que usara Stiles de bebé.

-Definitivamente no- el Omega se echó a reír por las ocurrencias del joven lobo antes de señalar el sitio en que la colocarían.

-¿Qué tal tu nombre?- sugirió Isaac.

-¿Stiles? tener dos Stiles puede ser confuso- comentó Derek poniendo el nuevo colchón que compraran para que el bebé lo use.

-No me refiero a ese, sino al real, a mí me gusta- señaló el joven lobo dejando helado a Stiles.

-Creo que el bebé no ha hecho nada malo para merecerlo.

-Espera, ¿Stiles no es tu nombre real?- preguntó Derek confundido.

-Lo es para mí, legalmente no lo es pero eso no importa.

-¿Qué te parece Mike Stilinski? ¿suena bien, no?- Isaac no fue consciente de la bomba que dejó caer sobre el joven Omega, siempre dejaba la posibilidad de tener una familia de lado, y ahora pensar que ese hermoso bebé que estaba en brazos de Melissa en la planta baja podría llamarse 'Mike Stilinski' ponía una nueva perspectiva en su vida. Tal vez no era tan loco querer una familia.

-Me gusta Mike- murmuró tras unos segundos -Mike es un nombre precioso.

-Michael- saboreó el nombre Derek -Michael Hale- se dijo y una loca idea apareción -Michael Hale Stilinski...

-Melissa dice que la comida se enfría- anunció Cora irrumpiendo en los pensamientos de ambos.

Todos bajaron al comedor siendo recibidos por el aroma de la comida casera, pero antes de comer, Stiles y Derek fueron llamados aparte por ella para algunas preguntas sobre el pequeño Mike -¿Cuál es la edad exacta del pequeño? Tiene la apariencia de un bebé de seis meses, pero algo me dice que no es así.

-En efecto, los lobos crecemos mucho siendo bebés, superamos el promedio habitual de crecimiento comparado con humanos, quizás tenga tres o cuatro meses- comentó Derek.

-Bien, creo que entonces tendremos que hacer un plan de comida para él, ¿ustedes toman algo o comen algo para estar más fuertes?

-Por lo general la leche de nuestras madres complementan todos los nutrientes, pero él no tiene leche materna, supongo que podemos hacer algo, pero no sé exactamente qué.

La conversación sobre la alimentación de Mike se extendió lo suficiente para que Stiles y Derek se pusieran de acuerdo sobre los horarios de comida, cuidados y demás tareas a cumplir. Tras la cena, Stiles decidió que podían aplazar el baño para el día siguiente y simplemente dejar dormir al bebé quien ahora devoraba su segundo biberón. -Tengo que volver al hospital, llamen si necesitan algo- pidió ella dejando un beso en la mejilla de sus chicos favoritos. -Y no olviden todo lo que acordamos, sean buenos padres- agregó viendo a Stiles y Derek, el lobo sintió una especie de satisfacción ante el comentario, y todo era a causa de esos estúpidos sueños donde algunas veces Stiles y él sí que lo eran, padres de sus propios cachorros.

Los lobos aprovecharon que Stiles y Mike subieron a la habitación para dividirse y descansar también, aunque Scott insistió en quedarse con Stiles y el bebé, Derek utilizó toda su lógica argumentando que era el único que podría controlar al bebé en caso de que algo sucediera, o protegerlos. Él ayudó a su madre a criar a sus hermanos que casualmente eran todos lobos, así que no existía mejor escolta que él. Así fue como terminó durmiendo en la habitación de Stiles junto al bebé y al Omega, haciendo justamente lo que Melissa pidió que fuera, un buen padre.


	4. Sueños de Lobo IV

**_Gracias, gracias por seguir esta historia, espero que les guste y sigan apoyándola, es todo un reto para mí actualizar tan rápido, pero yo misma me he enganchado. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Besos y abrazos!_**

* * *

 **Sueños de Lobo IV**

Cuando el sol entró tímidamente por los espacios que las cortinas no cubrían, Derek se revolvió entre las sábanas, el cuerpo cálido de Stiles se hallaba muy cerca de él y su aroma se colaba por sus sentidos, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, a diferencia de la realidad, en sueños Derek siempre se permitía disfrutar de la presencia de Stiles, esa versión del joven que es suya. No hay nadie estorbando entre ellos, siempre que se ven hay besos y palabras amorosas entre ellos.

En un suspiro y aún con los ojos cerrados, pasa su brazo por la cintura del joven y recarga su nariz en su cuello, dejando pequeños besos en la piel descubierta, lo siente estremecer a medio dormir y se siente bien, encuentra deleite en la forma que la naturaleza de Stiles reacciona a él. Cuela su mano bajo su ropa tocando con suavidad su piel desnuda en el área del vientre, está plano, pero algún día podrían poner un bebé allí. Entonces se pregunta ¿por qué no intentarlo ahora? y los besos castos que dejaba en el cuello del joven suben de tono, lamiendo su piel logra que un gemido escape de los labios de su chico.

El joven Omega dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de las atenciones que le ofrece Derek, entonces el Alpha, ansioso de más, buscó los labios de su Omega en un beso lleno de deseo, beso que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad -¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!- el grito de Scott lo apartó de Stiles haciendo que cayera de la cama confundido. Al abrir los ojos Scott lo observaba furioso y el joven Omega parecía más asustado que él. -¿Stiles?- bien, conocían esa expresión, aquello era como ser sorprendido por tus padres cuando estás en algo interesante con tu novio de secundaria y ellos creían que realmente estudiaban en tu habitación.

-Ah...- fue todo lo que el joven pudo pronunciar antes de saltar de la cama y correr al baño asustado.

-Mierda- escuchó a Scott decir antes de ir tas él completamente preocupado. Derek también fue tras ellos, los latidos del Omega eran irregulares, existen dos opciones para ello, que mágicamente el celo hubiese aparecido o que un ataque de ansiedad lo cause, optó por la segunda opción. Escuchaba al joven lobo llamar a su amigo tras la puerta del baño, sin embargo, no había respuesta, olfateó el ambiente y pudo confirmar que se trataba de ansiedad con una mezcla de excitación. ¡Eres genial Derek! ¡Bravo! ¡Vas a matar a Stilinski de un ataque de ansiedad!

-Stiles, abre- casi ordenó Derek -estás teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, será peor si te quedas solo- pero, otra vez, nadie respondió. -Stiles, abre la puerta- estaba perdiendo la paciencia, necesitaba verlo, saber si estaba bien, sabía que una vez más era su culpa, básicamente lo atacó en la cama, pensó estúpidamente que se trataba de uno de esos sueños, sin embargo, aquello fue enteramente real.

-Déjalo, ya le hiciste suficiente daño- gruñó Scott que pasó del shock de ver a su mejor amigo en la cama con Derek comiéndose a besos a culpar al lobo de todo. -Jamás debí permitir que te quedaras con él, los Alphas siempre quieren sacar provecho de personas como Stiles.

-¿Quieren callarse? ¡estoy teniendo un ataque aquí adentro!- gritó Stiles aún encerrado.

-Voy a entrar y será con tu permiso o sin él- advirtió Derek -aunque tenga que cambiar la peurta después.

-Animal- respondió Stiles agitado y la puerta se abrió, encontraron al joven sentado en el suelo abrazado a sus rodillas intentando calmarse. Scott se adelantó para calmar a su amigo, sin embargo, Derek dio un gruñido y con rapidez abrazó a Stiles.

-Solo respira... no pasa nada- susurró con suavidad protegiéndolo en ese abrazo de sus demonios y miedos, quería hacerle saber que estaba allí, y su presencia Alpha sirvió bastante bien, muy en contra de las creencias de Scott que aún esperaba respuestas. Fueron minutos interminables en que Alpha y Omega permanecieron juntos, abrazados, compartiendo una intimidad que iba más allá de lo que hicieron hace apenas unos minutos en la cama.

-Gracias- susurró Stiles realmente agradecido de que Derek lo calmase, todo se acumuló en él, porque cuando estaban en la cama, besándose, dejando que Derek acariciara su cuerpo a gusto, su mente se hallaba en uno de esos sueños que solía tener en los últimos tiempos, comenzaron el día que Derek lo besó y después lo echó del loft. Esa noche Stiles soñó con él, y no era uno de esos sueños aterradores donde corría por su vida intentando que no lo mataran, no, esta vez era diferente, esta vez estaban juntos, piel con piel, con el corazón latiendo a mil y los labios demandando besos.

Los sueños siguieron y algunas veces eran terriblemente eróticos, pero también los había dulces, suaves... se veía a sí mismo recostado junto a él y Derek acariciando su vientre abultado, adivinaba la presencia de un lobito en su interior, una familia. Y aquello, aunque al inicio fue confuso, se volvió parte de su día a día, algunas veces, cuando su día fue terrible, ansiaba tanto la hora de dormir, porque allí lo esperaba ese Derek que solo tenía ojos para él, sabía que era una fantasía, pero no importaba, con eso tenía suficiente, incluso más de lo que imaginó algún día experimentar.

-No voy a dejarte- murmuró Derek y se apartó suavemente de Stiles, se hallaba totalmente relajado, no solo su corazón estaba mejor, sino que su aroma, sus emociones, todo en Stiles no corría peligro.

El Omega pensaba decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca el llanto de Mike hizo que ambos se pusieran de pie y corrieran a verlo dejando a un molesto Scott olvidado en un rincón. Stiles tomó al bebé en brazos asustado de que algo grave sucediera, sin embargo, tan pronto Mike se sintió en los cálidos brazos de Stiles dejó de llorar.

-Creo que necesita un cambio de pañal y el desayuno- comentó Stiles dejando besos en su frente sin dejar de acunarlo.

Derek sonrió al verlos, quizás debería aceptar que, con los sucesos de esa mañana, el Stiles de la realidad no le resultaba tan indiferente... y menos cuando se dedicaba tanto a Mike, cuando lo acunaba con suavidad y sonreía iluminando la habitación. -Yo lo cambio, puedes preparar el biberón- se ofreció Derek tomando a Mike y aprovechando la cercanía para rozarse solo un poco contra Stiles.

Abajo Isaac, Scott, Allison y Lydia discutían sobre qué canal de tv era más apropiado para el pequeño Mike -Buenos días- se anunció Stiles al bajar notando la ausencia de Cora.

-Dijo que daría una vuelta- contestó a Isaac a la pregunta muda de Stiles.

-Bien- fue a la cocina preparando el desayudo de Mike intentando no pensar en Derek más de lo necesario, no sentirse como una maldita colegiala cada vez que él está en la habitación, que su voz no haga estremecer todas sus emociones. Y hablando del diablo, Derek apareció en la cocina en silencio, Mike estaba con el resto de la manada y el lobo decidió que era momento de hablar de todos los puntos suspensivos que hay entre ellos.

-Hay que hablar- propuso haciendo que Stiles se paralice ante la sola idea de decir algo.

-La comida de Mike- se excusó dispuesto a escapar.

-Isaac ¿quieres darle de comer a Mike?- llamó Derek al joven lobo que apareció emocionado en la cocina, como lo haría un cachorro, tomó el biberón y volvió con los demás donde Lydia había coronado a Mike como el bebé más guapo de la tierra. -Debemos hacerlo.

-No quiero- Stiles se quejó dibujando una expresión de '¿por favor? lo hacemos otro día, quizás nunca', pero Derek no se dejaría seducir por ese rostro pálido y labios carnosos. -Por tu cara creo que no tengo escapatoria ¿no?- Derek asintió y Stiles se montó en una de las encimeras esperando que el lobo hablara primero, suya era la idea.

-¿En serio?- Derek lo vio alzando la ceja entre divertido e incrédulo. -Bien, supongo que todo esto es mi culpa... en primer lugar... ¿por qué Scott es tan celoso contigo?

-¿Qué? espera ¿no se supone que hablaríamos de que últimamente has estado acosándome y besándome cuando se te antoja pero sigues viéndome con esos ojos de 'te asesinaré'? Tu pregunta sobre Scott es irrelevante Derek.

-No lo es, no es irrelevante, porque veo cómo te mira, como intenta que no estemos cerca, y tu, siempre estás con él, a él no le ocultas lo que eres como al resto.

-¿Estás escuchando lo imbécil que suenas? Scott es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, ¿contento?- Stiles estaba furioso, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada de 'eres un imbécil' que Derek se ganó a pulso.

-Escucha Stiles, no me gusta que él o cualquier otro esté cerca de ti, no sé por qué pero si alguien se te acerca podría arrancarle la cabeza.

-Eres todo un caballero ¿eso era todo lo que ibas a decir? porque te recuerdo que hay que encontrar a la familia de Mike.

-No, no es todo... Escucha, no sé cómo terminamos durmiendo en la misma cama, o como terminé siendo el papá sustituto de un cachorro, pero lo único que sé es que siento mucho confundirte tanto- dijo tomando de los hombros a Stiles que lo observaba aún con incredulidad -Y cuando te besé, no debí hacerlo, pero cuando Cora dijo que tu y Scott... y tú dijiste que quizás él estuviese interesado ¿sabes lo que es eso para un lobo que sueña todas las noches con un estúpido Omega que constantemente es un dolor de culo y no se deja cuidar?

-¿Qué?- Stiles observó a Derek confundido, ¿cómo que soñaba con él?- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿soñar conmigo?

-Desde hace meses estás en mi cabeza, apareces por todos lados y esta mañana cuando desperté, fue como cuando estoy en un sueño, tu y yo… por eso te besé y también hice lo demás- en este punto Derek se hallaba lo suficientemente cerca para devorar los labios de Stiles si tan solo quisiera hacerlo.

-No eres el único ¿sabes? Mi vida estaba tan bien, no me preocupaba de estas cosas, creía que estaba enamorado de Lydia, me quedaba con las fantasías y eso era bueno para mí, y entonces llegaste un día y me besaste ¿sabes todas las horas que he invertido en darle vuelta a ese día? Y no fue solo que me besaras, después me echaste como si nada hubiese pasado y comenzaron los sueños, porque no eres el único que tiene sueños, yo también tengo sueños donde estoy contigo, donde te veo y siento cosas… ¡Como hoy! No sé qué me hiciste, pero quiero que me lo quites si no hay una posibilidad entre nosotros, no quiero seguir soñando con una versión de la vida y al despertar darme cuenta que no es así.- Stiles no se inmutó por la cercanía de Derek, sabía que ahora se hallaba acorralado entre la encimera y el cuerpo del lobo, no había a donde correr y había que ser muy idiota para ponerse a gritarle a Derek Hale, pero Stiles no estaba acostumbrado a ser usado cada vez que se le antojara, ni Lydia era tan cruel.

-¿Para qué? ¿Quieres irte con otro, no? Por eso soñar conmigo es tan malo, pero no creas Stiles que va a ser tan fácil- murmuró Derek con los ojos centellante en ese azul típico de su lado lobuno, aprisionó los labios del chico en un beso furioso, demandante, y sus manos se pasearon por sus caderas y la piel de su espalda –Mío- dijo en un gruñido proveniente de su lobo, necesitaba quedarse con Stiles, no lo dejaría ir, no, era suyo, solo suyo, el lobo lo sabía, y no solo porque Stiles tuviese el mejor aroma que jamás conociera, sino por todo lo que vio en él, porque no había mejor Omega que ese que defendería a su cachorro de todos, incluso del mismo Alpha, ese que sonríe con dulzura, que calma tu sed de destrucción cada luna llena, ese que responde a las demandas de tus deseos, que encaja perfectamente en tu cuerpo.

Stiles respondió como pudo al beso de Derek, rodeó al lobo con sus piernas y se dejó llevar por las caricias del hombre, Derek jamás imaginaría que el pobre Omega estaba hecho un lío de miedos, dudas, porque jamás había conocido Alpha alguno y no deseaba conocer a otro ahora que Derek estaba allí, llamándolo, susurrando a su oído que es suyo, y es que Stiles encontró la idea de pertenecer a Derek muy gratificante y aún más lo era cuando consideraba entre besos y mordiscos que Derek sería suyo, solamente suyo.

El sonido de un auto estacionándose frente a la casa los sacó de la situación tan íntima en que se hallaban –Deaton- murmuró Derek recargando su rostro en el pecho agitado de Stiles.

-Hay que ir- Stiles dio un suspiro, tantas cosas lo volverían loco. –Después terminaremos esta conversación- sabía que por mucho que se comieran a besos, aún tenían un tema pendiente, averiguar si había un 'nosotros' o solamente era un asunto de 'no quiero estar solo'.

-Claro- Derek volvió a ser ese lobo serio y que parecía molestarse por la simple existencia de los demás, Stiles se dio cuenta que tal vez no existía un 'nosotros' tal vez Derek solo se sentía atraído a él por ser el único Omega virgen al que podía echar mano, la idea lo dejó herido, él no quería ser la muñeca inflable de nadie y menos de Derek.

De un salto bajó de la encimera y acomodó su ropa con algo de furia por sentirse usado, pero no era momento de echarse a llorar o sentirse miserable, Mike necesitaba encontrar a su familia, era la prioridad. Dio un suspiro y justo cuando terminaba de acomodar su ropa los brazos fuertes y gruesos de Derek lo rodearon por detrás sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo. –Mío- le susurró al oído una vez más con esa voz grave que los Alphas solo utilizan con sus parejas, dio un último beso en la piel de su cuello y se apuró a recibir a Deaton y explicar la situación. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del joven y con suavidad acarició el punto donde Derek lo besó, de pronto todos sus miedos se habían ido por el caño y a pesar que el tema aún estaba sobre la mesa, quizás había una pequeña oportunidad para ellos, después de todo, los Omegas tienen fama de seductores, quizás podría intentarlo, no perdería nada, era el momento de aventurarse, de cualquier forma, habían dormido juntos y casi deja de ser virgen esa misma mañana, de no ser por Scott… Y ese era otro tema, pero primero Mike, después Derek y por último Scott, ya hallarían tiempo para explicar las cosas, siempre que él mismo tenga claro todo el asunto.


	5. Sueños de Lobo V

**_Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, gracias también a quienes me desearon suerte en mi examen de conducción, son un amor. Espero que este capítulo les guste, estamos a un capítulo de cerrar la historia, como dije, sería corto ya que es mi primer trabajo Sterek y básicamente fue una prueba. Espero seguir trayendo más material de esta hermosa pareja. ¡Besos!_**

* * *

 **Sueños de Lobo V**

-Stiles ¿es en serio?- era Scott que rogaba, desde la ventana de la sala de estar, por clemencia. -Soy tu hermano Stiles, no soy como él- las palabras de Scott fueron recibidas por un gruñido molesto de Derek.

-Se van a quedar allí, se lo merecen- comentó el joven ante la mirada divertida de todos, y es que Scott y Derek fueron echados de la casa por Stiles y tenían terminantemente prohibido entrar sin importar el medio que usaran.

Y cualquiera creería que dos hombres lobo podrían contra un humano, y lo harían si no fuese un Omega y de paso, Stiles, quien los echó de casa. Cuando los jaló de las orejas sin importarle las fauces lobunas que se exhibían y los ojos brillantes se dieron cuenta que algo en él cambió, no solo fue la forma decidida en que actuó, sino que no existía miedo en él. Por lo general Stiles era el tipo que intentaría separarlos con un 'Chicos, solo... tal vez... ¿pueden calmarse? es la sala de mi padre y ese florero era de mi madre'. -Stilinski, no podré ayudar si no me dejas entrar- gruñía Derek, ¿en qué momento un chico flaco y posiblemente desnutrido logró echarlo? ese sería un misterio que futuras generaciones disfrutarían descifrar.

-Ayudas desde allí Hale, por eso abrí las ventanas, para que escuchen y opinen, pero si intentan entrar o se pelean otra vez me haré un abrigo y una alfombra de lobo- mencionó irritado, no estaba para juegos, no fue gracioso, bueno ahora lo era, pero antes no. -Ahora sí Deaton- cedió la palabra al hombre que jugaba con Mike.

-Ah sí, sí... ¿me dejarás jugar con los tuyos?- preguntó el moreno a Stiles que lo observó confundido.

-¿Los míos?

-Tus lobitos, admito que me encantan los cachorros de lobo, son como una chuchería, muy curiosos.

-¿Y si hablamos de éste en particular en lugar de buscar los futuros cachorros de Stiles?- Cora salió en su defensa y Stiles agradeció tenerla allí y que no fuese una salvaje como su hermano hormonado.

-Al parecer se encuentra en perfecto estado a simple vista, pero no me llamaron por su parte humana- analizó al bebé tocando sus bracitos y después abrió su maletín sacando diferentes frascos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- Isaac parecía fascinado.

-Vamos a probar sus sentidos de lobo, los cachorros son muy sensibles a cualquier cosa que pueda despertar su lobo interior.

-Y por eso yo debería estar allí- gruñó Derek

-No, por eso Isaac está aquí- devolvió el gruñido Stiles sorprendiendo a Derek por millónesima vez desde que amaneció. Isaac sonreía burlón, aunque Derek era como su papá lobo, porque él lo convirtió, Stiles era el único Omega de la manada y ocupaba en silencio el sitio junto a Scott. Así que resultaba gracioso como Derek parecía el ex marido celoso porque su Omega está con otro y sus hijos pasan más tiempo con el intruso y no con papá Lobo.

-Derek, te van a mandar a la casa del perro- advirtió Cora intentando no reírse, su hermano estaba celoso en tantos niveles... y es que ella se dio cuenta al instante que todo se trataba de quien es más importante para Stiles, al final tanto Derek como Scott eran Alphas, uno en su parte humana y el otro en su parte lobo, era inevitable que en algún punto chocaran y terminasen justo así, castigados fuera de la casa y con las ventanas como única comunicación.

-Mejor nos concentramos- dijo Deaton intentando que el caos se desate nuevamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo- suspiró Stiles controlando su mal genio.

-Bien, algunas cosas alteran a los bebés lobo, el nivel más alto de alteración es amenazar a su madre, pero como su madre no está aquí te vamos a usar a ti- el hombre palmeó la espalda de Stiles. -Pero antes de hacerlo vamos a empezar por lo básico. Comida, pero no la comida de los humanos, comida de lobo...

-Creo que hay un trozo de carne en la cocina- ofreció Stiles.

-No funcionará, tiene que estar fresco- murmuró Derek desde su espacio en la ventana.

-Por eso traje algo fresco, no pregunten qué es y no necesitaré decir nada- advirtió Deaton y todos los no lobos asintieron agradecidos de ahorrarse la explicación sobre de quien provenía ese filete fresco que ofrecía Deaton al bebé logrando que su nariz se moviese de forma curiosa -Parece que este lobito pasó la prueba- dijo con una sonrisa suave.

-Se ve bastante dócil para ser lobo- comentó Lydia no sin antes darle una mirada a Scott y Derek.

-Ahora verás que no es tan dócil- Deaton tomó una manta y la acercó al pequeño que reaccionó dando chillidos y gritos intentando con sus manitas destrozarla.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? ¡Basta!- Stiles estaba dispuesto a darle un puñetazo a Deaton de ser necesario con tal de que dejase en paz a Mike.

-Tranquilo, ya está, es la manta de un cachorro de coyote, los lobos pequeños reaccionan mal a otros animales, y tu, ¿en serio no quieres tener ni uno solo? se te dan bien los bebés, tienes... tres lobos a tu disposición para hacer lobitos- insistió Deaton con una mirada cómplice hacia Cora.

-Yo no cuento, Stiles es como la mamá del grupo y no voy a acostarme con mi mamá- Isaac dijo aquello con la mirada de un niño que no quiere meterse en problemas.

-Dejando el Edipo de lado ¿está bien?- preguntó Allison sentada cómodamente comiendo una bolsa de frituras. Antes de que Deaton respondiera el papá de Stiles entró a la casa viendo el desastre en el recibidor.

-Stiles, dije que nada de fiestas salvajes- comentó él pensando que la mesa de café era una antigüedad de familia antes de estar regada por todas partes en el suelo y la alfombra.

-Hola papá- el chico saludó a su padre con un abrazo cálido -fueron Scott y Derek- acusó directamente.

El hombre los vio asomados desde las ventanas con cara de cachorros regañados y eso le valió para echarse a reír -Ese es mi chico- dijo después de calmar sus risas. Saludó al resto yendo directamente a observar al bebé, parecía que era ayer cuando Stiles era así de pequeño y ahora su bebé cuidaba de un bebé, aunque no era suyo claramente, pero llegaría el día que Stiles Stilinski tendría sus propios hijos.

-¿Qué te parece si te preparo un café?- sugirió Stiles a su padre que lucía embobado con el pequeño.

-Sí claro, ¿vas a quedarte con él?- preguntó ilusionado de ser abuelo.

-Aún soy menor- respondió Stiles -y seguramente hay una familia buscándolo...

De pronto los lobos se pusieron alerta, Scott y Derek fueron los primeros en olfatearlo, el viento trajo un aroma conocido que los hizo gruñir -Venimos en paz- fue lo primero que el Alpha dijo cuando se halló frente a la casa de Stiles con Derek y Scott cuidando la entrada. Un Alpha más joven lo acompañaba, olfateaba el ambiente sin ser amenazante, concentrándose en algo.

-Deucalion, te dijimos que no volvieras- gruñó Scott.

-No estaría aquí de no tener una buena razón, vengo por mi nieto- anunció y los lobos palidecieron ¿acaso se refería a Mike?

-Mi hijo- aclaró el Alpha joven -Sabemos que está aquí, hemos seguido su rastro por meses.

-¿Cómo sé que es tu nieto y aún más importante, que no vas a hacerle daño?- gruñó Derek sabiendo que no pueden confiar en ellos.

-No confíes en mi padre, pero confía en mi- dijo el Alpha joven -es mi hijo, lo he buscado por meses, cruzamos estados persiguiendo su rastro, no voy a hacerle daño, quiero que mi hijo vuelva.

-Todo el mundo adentro- Stiles en algún momento de la conversación abrió la puerta, escuchó todo el asunto y sería mejor que arreglaran todo adentro, él tampoco estaba contento con la idea de entregar a Mike, pero si realmente son su familia y van a cuidarlo ¿qué derecho tiene él de alejarlos?

-Gracias por cuidarlo- el supuesto padre de Mike tomó las manos de Stiles con delicadeza cuando estuvieron frente a frente y dejó un beso en ellas, aquel era un signo que se reservaba a las madres o nanas, y al parecer Stiles era un poco de ambos.

-Primero me explicarás por qué Mike estaba solo en el pasillo de nuestra escuela con una nota diciendo que se lo lleve quien quiera, como un cachorro que nadie quiere- dijo el chico con la seriedad de quien no va a admitir mentiras. Derek observó el movimiento del Alpha y tuvo que acudir a todo su autocontrol para no romperle el cuello por tocar a Stiles.

-Explicaremos todo con gusto, no quiero ser inoportuno pero, ¿estaban haciendo un examen de sentidos al bebé?- preguntó Deucalion olfateando el aire. -¿Quisieran continuar?

-Ya casi terminamos, estaba por pedirle a Scott que ataque a Stiles para comprobar su instinto- comentó Deaton.

-¿Qué?- gritaron Stiles y Scott al mismo tiempo.

-Stiles es como su madre, él lo encontró y es con quien ha pasado más tiempo, crearon un lazo, por eso debería reaccionar para defender a Stiles del peligro.

-No vas a ponerlo en peligro, ya sabemos suficiente- habló molesto Derek sentándose al lado de Stiles -No más experimentos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Derek- secundó John tomando asiento al otro lado de su hijo. -Así que, no más pruebas locas, nadie ataca a Stiles y escuchamos lo que tienen que decir.

-Vaya, vaya, Stiles, tienes un papá feroz- comentó Deucalion en una risita.

-Padre por favor, estamos aquí por Cal- regañó el joven Alpha -Soy Tyler, ya conocen a mi padre por desgracia... Solo quiero recuperar a mi hijo, estoy desesperado por encontrarlo, cuando él nació su madre murió, ella era humana y fue poniéndose débil, entonces una beta de nuestra manada lo tomó bajo su protección, sin embargo se lo llevó una noche y desde ese día seguimos su rastro, fui un mal padre, debí cuidarlo en lugar de permitir que otra persona lo cuidase, pero estaba tan triste por su madre... y cuando se lo llevaron creí que me volvería loco, he estado persiguiendo su rastro por días y noches enteras.

-¿Derek?- preguntó Stiles esperando a que el lobo confirmara o descartara su versión.

-Parece que dice la verdad- comentó de mala gana. Stiles quiso agregar algo, entonces Mike o como lo llamó Tyler, Cal, comenzó a llorar y el Omega lo tomó en brazos inmediatamente acunándolo con suavidad -¿Puedes traerme el biberón?- pidió a Isaac que se apuró con el pedido y entonces, con suavidad, Stiles dio de comer al pequeño ante la mirada de los Alphas.

-Sé que en el pasado causé muchos problemas- habló Deucalion- pero esto es diferente, mi familia, Tyler y Corin vinieron a mí cuando me hallaba solo y sin manada, por fin pudimos ser una familia y cuando teníamos todo para estar bien, esa loca se llevó a mi nieto, solo quiero estar con ellos.

La decisión se resumía a Stiles, todos respetarían lo que él dijese, incluso Derek que se encariñó con Mike en ese breve tiempo en que estuvieron juntos, el joven acunaba al pequeño en sus brazos mientras su cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas. -Derek- volvió a llamar el nombre del lobo. Como respuesta lo sintió reposar la barbilla en su hombro.

-Está bien Stiles, lo que decidas está bien- susurró en su oído para que los demás no lo escucharan.

-¿Quieres?- dijo Stiles a Tyler en clara señal de pasar al bebé para que lo cargue. Tyler lo tomó en sus brazos acunándolo y Mike reaccionó a la perfección al aroma de su padre, no había duda, ese era el lugar de Mike, esa era su familia. -Es tuyo, hice lo que pude al cuidarlo y estaría dispuesto a dejarlo quedar conmigo para siempre si no tuviese familia, pero no puedo ir contra el amor que un padre siente por su hijo, debe volver con ustedes- Stiles parecía bastante entero, aunque Derek pudo sentir como se quebraba por dentro y no dudó en pasar sus brazos por el torso del joven y reconfortarlo.

-Gracias- decía Tyler besando y abrazando a su hijo, en los lobos la fuerza de la manada se enriquece con la fuerza de la familia, son dos lazos conectándose para lograr una fortaleza inquebrantable. Deucalion olfateaba a su nieto y advirtiendo el aroma de Stiles sobre él, las emociones del Omega impregnados en el bebé -Cal es todo lo que tenemos...

-Nosotros lo llamamos Mike- se animó a hablar Scott que parecía devastado porque se llevaran al pequeño.

-¿Mike?- preguntó Deucalion -¿Por qué ese nombre?

-Por Stiles- contestó Isaac.

-Creo que Mike está bien- comentó Tyler -me gusta y es mejor que Cal, en realidad Corin no estaba de acuerdo con el nombre... Mike, así será, merece un nombre con historia, y estoy seguro que tu la tienes- dijo a Stiles que lo vio agradecido, era un poco tonto, pero quería que Mike tuviera algo suyo, algo que le recordara que además de su padre y su abuelo, siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a cuidarlo y amarlo sin condiciones.

Con cuidado prepararon las cosas de Mike para el camino y Stiles comentó algunos cuidados básicos sobre Mike, sus horas de comida, el tipo de leche que tomaba, la talla de pañales... absolutamente todo, con tristeza puso empacó la manta en que llegó a sus brazos y añadió un par de mantas nuevas para que no pasara frío en el camino.

-No es mi intención causarte daño- Tyler se dirigió al joven Omega -Sé que cuidaste de mi hijo con todo tu corazón, eres bueno, no eres un lobo y aún así tienes a tu cuidado una manada de ellos, por eso quiero proponerte algo- dijo el hombre -Me gustaría que vengas con nosotros, jamás hallaré a nadie que pueda cuidarlo como tu lo haces, por favor considera venir con nosotros, Mike crecerá a tu lado, podrás cuidarlo.

-Es una oferta generosa Tyler, Mike vino a despertar esperanzas en mí que creí no tendría, pero tu familia proviene de lobos, humano, común, corriente, con problemas, Mike merece ser criado como un lobo, seguramente bajo tu guía podrá hacerlo.

-No importa que seas un humano Stiles, no somos una especie de manada salvaje y si lo deseas no habrá problema en convertirte.

Stiles quiso replicar algo, sin embargo Derek interrumpió su conversación -Stiles no puede ir con ustedes, aquí está su familia, su padre es lo más importante para él, y aunque es un maldito testarudo y puede ser desesperante, Stiles es parte importante de su comunidad, es valiente como nadie más, es más listo que todos nosotros juntos, no abandona a nadie y siempre va a pelear por su familia. Stiles no se irá, su familia lo necesita -Derek pasó su brazo por la cintura del joven pegándolo a su cuerpo con ese halo protector que solo el Alpha puede lograr con su Omega -No eres mala persona, pero no puedes llevártelo...

-Ya lo veo, están destinados a una vida juntos, no me interpondré en ello, pero, siempre será bienvenido a mi manada, jamás olvidaré esto que has hecho por nosotros- dijo lo último dirigiéndose al joven y tras algunas despedidas, Mike, Tyler y Deucalion se marcharon dejando un vacío en Stiles.

-Necesito recostarme- fue todo lo que dijo y subió a su habitación intentando ocultar sus lágrimas a los demás.

Derek quiso ir tras él, pero John lo detuvo -Necesita espacio- sonrió al lobo, ya hablarían sobre eso que se trae con su hijo, hablarían de protección, nada de marcas, cosas como 'Stiles aún es un menor' y 'si le rompes el corazón te romperé las bolas', pero eso sería después, de momento toda la manada se quedó en la sala con el ánimo por los suelos, algunos aún refunfuñando por perder a Mike. Algunos como Isaac y Cora se fugaron a la cocina para fingir que no existen, porque cuando Mike estuvo allí, ellos tuvieron la hermosa sensación no solo de tener una familia, sino esa imagen de mamá, algo que ambos perdieron muy pequeños.

-Tranquilos- Derek los encontró sentados en el suelo recargados en los gabinetes- tenía que pasar...

-Es que no solo perdimos a Mike- decía con los ojos llorosos Isaac -yo creí que por fin podríamos tener una familia, que todos ayudaríamos... Stiles me recordaba a mi mamá...

-A mí también, la forma en que cuidó de Mike, así imagino que mamá me cuidaba- añadió Cora en igual situación.

-También tuve esa sensación- dijo en un suspiro Derek.

-Pero tu lo vas a tener algún día, tu y Stiles estarán juntos, pero nosotros, esta era nuestra oportunidad Derek- decía Cora sin despegarse de Isaac que respaldaba con sus ojos aguados las palabras de su pequeña loba.

-Hey chicos- John escuchó toda la charla desde la puerta de la cocina y supo que era momento de intervenir -Vamos- señaló las escaleras a la segunda planta -Voy a enseñarles algo.

Los lobos siguieron al hombre en silencio hasta una puerta -Claudia siempre quiso tener muchos hijos, teníamos planes de más bebés... pero las cosas no salieron como queríamos... esta habitación está disponible, siempre que necesiten un hombro donde llorar, que quieran un papá para que jale sus orejas o espante pretendientes, pueden contar conmigo. -ofreció John- sé que no soy una mamá, pero un papá también puede ser de ayuda, no soy un lobo pero creo que no importa que seas humano o lobo, una familia está para ayudar y eso es lo que ofrezco para ustedes...

-Es buenos haciendo eso- Stiles apareció por el pasillo con los ojos rojos e hinchados, se notaba en él cuantas lágrimas soltó en los últimos tiempos- Hablo de espantar pretendientes, ¿por qué creen que no tengo novio?- rió y Derek simplemente fue hasta él y sin importarle que John pudiese apuntar con su arma a su cabeza, tomó a Stiles de la cintura y le robó un beso -¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó confundido Stiles cuando se separaron.

-Jamás, nunca, escucha bien Stilinski, jamás te alejes de mi- pidió antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, ese día casi lo pierde, alguien apareció y le ofreció una vida resuelta, sin condiciones, sin miedos y Derek supo que, si Stiles se marchaba, la vida se le acabaría, dicen que nadie muere de amor, pero Derek Hale sí que lo hubiese hecho sin Stiles.


	6. Sueños de Lobo VI

**_Muchas y enormes gracias por leer esta historia, es la primera vez que hago un_** ** _Sterek_** ** _, espero realmente que les gustase. Espero vernos en mis otros proyectos._**  
 ** _¡Besos!_**  
 ** _**************_**

* * *

 **Sueños de Lobo VI**

Una semana pasó desde que Mike volvió con su familia y Stiles estaba más confundido que nunca, desde aquel lejano día en que Derek hizo que le prometiera que no se iría jamás de su lado, Deseo había desaparecido, y sabía que nada malo paso con él, porque Cora había dicho que estaba en casa, el chico se sentía frustrado, porque después de un gran avance en el que se besaron y algunas otras cosas más y aquella conversación en la cocina... Se sentía como un chiste y Derek hizo el remate cuando simplemente le dio la espalda.

-Quizás sólo fue por el bebé- se decía cuando su cabeza aterrizaba en el mismo asunto.

-¿No tienes palomitas?- Isaac gustaba en su cocina y Stiles señaló un cajón.

-Están allí- dijo acurrucado desde la sala escogiendo que película verían, Isaac se la pasaba más en su casa que en casa de Derek, en silencio agradecía la compañía, así evitaba pensar en ese lobo idiota y recordar a Mike, aunque Tyler enviaba fotos del pequeño, Stiles se encariñó con él y en secreto daba vueltas a las palabras de Deaton.

-¡Stiles!- El grito de Isaac lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, lo siento, estaba distraído - se disculpó viendo que sin querer había puesto una comedia romántica.

-¿En serio quieres ver 'El bebé de Bridget Jones'? Te quejaste cuando Allison, Lydia y Kira lo sugirieron en nuestra última noche de películas- comentó curioso sentándose junto al chico.

-No me juzgues, pero necesito algo rosa- suspiró.

-Y esto- agregó Isaac pasando un tarro de helado -No tienes que decirme nada, sé que Derek es un idiota contigo y que te que te mal por eso y por Mike, recuerda que puedo olfatear tus emociones.

-Eres el mejor lobo- agradeció el chico.

Era muy tarde cuando Isaac volvió al loft, Cora jugaba videojuegos y Derek dormía en su habitación. Isaac fue directamente a la cocina dejando una caja de cupcakes en la encimera. -¿Qué huele tan bien?- Preguntó Cora deteniendo su partida y llegando a la cocina.

-Stiles estaba triste así que le hice compañía y terminamos haciendo cupcackes, es bueno en la cocina- Isaac ofreció uno a Cora que lo devoró casi de un bocado.

-Muy buenos- dijo Cora tomando otro- si Derek y él estuvieran juntos tendríamos de estos todos los días...

-¿Sabes? Stiles está muy triste y casi todos los días habla con el papá de Mike, creo que está considerando su propuesta... -comentó el chico preocupado.

-Derek no se portó bien con él, está siendo un imbécil, todos lo sabemos, está enamorado de Stiles y después de besarlo simplemente lo botó como si nada. En lugar de Stiles ya me hubiese ido...

-No es sólo eso Cora, estábamos viendo una película cursi y me dijo que quizás lo que tiene que hacer es considerar otros horizontes, que debería sólo estar con alguien más.

-¿lo dices en serio?

-Muy en serio, literalmente me dijo ' _Ella encontró a alguien más que es bueno y aunque empezaron en un festival de música, si ella fuera lista de hubiese quedado con él, tal vez es extranjero pero él si quería una familia con ella, yo debería aprender de eso, algunos no merecen el amor que se siente por ellos, debería comenzar a tener citas_ '

-¿Cómo recuerdas todo eso?- Preguntó Cora sin darse cuenta que todo ese tiempo Derek estuvo escuchando su conversación con su super oído lobuno.

-No lo sé, quizás porque estaba poniendo atención - los pasos de Derek bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad interrumpieron su conversación.

-¿Stiles?- Gruñó Derek apenas asomándose a la cocina.

-En casa- dijo Isaac y vieron al lobo desaparecer, pronto el ruido de su auto alejándose los hizo saltar de gusto.

-Está celoso- Cora se echó a reír, su plan funcionó de maravilla.

Cuando Derek escuchó que Stiles estaba triste por su culpa se sintió como un idiota, sabía que se portó como un idiota con el y que sus miedos lo estaban frenando. Stiles lo amaba, eso lo sabía por su aroma, el latir de su corazón y la forma incondicional con que siempre se entregaba a los deseos de Derek. Entonces escuchó que estaba considerando irse, tomar la oferta del hijo de Deucalion y volverse parte de su familia, sabía que Stiles y Tyler podrían terminar siendo pareja y Derek no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir al joven.

Fue egoísta al dejarlo simplemente así, apartarse de el por una semana, ignorarlo, aunque en realidad quería correr a su lado, besarle y prometer que llegaría el día en que tendrían una familia, como Deaton los llamó, lobitos. Tan pronto llegó a casa de Stiles pudo sentir su profunda tristeza y se sintió un imbécil, quiso ahorrar a Stiles el drama atarse a alguien tan podrido como él, con un pasado horrible y traumas que quizás no supere nunca, pero no consideró que quizás Stiles deseaba hacerlo, estar con él.

No se molestó en llamar a la puerta, simplemente entró, ya hablaría con los Stilinski de la importancia de poner el seguro. Halló a Stiles en la cocina guardando los ingredientes que usó para hornear los cupcackes, se le veía triste, podía sentir ese sentimiento pegándose a su piel, y en ese momento se prometió que jamás dejaría que volviese a sentirse así. -Lo siento - dijo e inmediatamente se arrepintió, su disculpa asustó a Stiles que dio un grito antes de arrojarle harina a la cara.

-¿Derek?- Dijo al reconocerlo por sus gruñidos y maldiciones al intentar quitar la harina de sus ojos. -Diablos- maldijo guiándolo al fregadero para que se lave.

-Stiles, ¿qué era eso?- Gruñó secándose la cara con una toalla de papel.

-Harina- no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír. Derek tenía los ojos irritado y la cara de perro rabioso, ya era hora de un poco de venganza por hacerlo sufrir toda la semana -¿qué quieres Derek?

-Quería hablar contigo - parpadeó intentando enfocar la mirada.

-Ya... Bueno, ya hablamos, te puedes ir- se dio la vuelta y siguió guardando las cosas.

-No me voy a ir Stiles, tenemos que hablar.

-Bien, hablemos de como me dejaste botado después de que me diste esperanza, o como me prohíbe a estar con otros y tu desapareces... O que tal si hablamos de como te metiste a mi cama y...

-¡Lo sé! Lo siento, soy un maldito idiota que se asusta frente a lo único bueno que ha salido de toda esta porquería de vida que llevo- dijo acercándose a él - soy un imbécil Stiles, y te hice mal y el día que se llevaron a Mike debí quedarme contigo, después de besarte frente a tu padre en lugar de darme la vuelta y decir que tenía cosas que hacer debí quedarme contigo y decirte que quiero y necesito quedarme a tu lado para siempre, que si quieres podemos construir juntos una familia, que no importa que seas humano, lo que eres es lo que me hace amarte.

Stiles lo vio sorprendido, esperaba gruñidos pero no una brutal confesión de amor. -Sí, eres un imbécil, pero con todas esas palabras bonitas no puedo creer en ti, ¿Cómo sé que no vas a desaparecer otra vez? No soy un juguete Derek, me da igual que seas un lobo, quiero estar seguro que tu, Derek Hale estarás conmigo realmente.

-No mi iré jamás Stiles, porque mi vida terminaría si te pierdo... Stiles Stilinski, eres mi Omega y yo tu Alpha, y será así siempre. Desde que te conocí supe estaba ligado a ti, pero ahora tengo claridad que mis sentimientos y mi naturaleza me votaron a ti. ¿Podrías aceptarme en tu vida?

-Si te vuelves a ir en lugar de harina será Cerval lo que ponga en tus ojos ¿entendido?- Dijo aún molesto el Omega, Derek sonrió y fue a él abrazándololo y besándolo con deseo.

-Prometido Stiles- susurró entre besos.

Derek no mentía, por días, meses y años que siguieron a esa conversación, el lobo cumplió su promesa, jamás dejó a Stiles, por ninguna razón se apartó de su lado. Antes sólo soñaba con una vida a su lado, sin embargo, cuando abrió su corazón y lo dejó entrar, esos sueños se volvieron realidad. La más hermosa de las realidades existentes, una donde Stiles lo ama.


End file.
